Rio:A New Love
by ShadowFallz
Summary: okay my first every try at a rio story but i believe in myself and so i made one and hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hi there people to first ever rio story and I think this should go well since I know about every rio ( Yeah I'm a big fan ) so please review and reply**

**Rio: A New Love**

I was flying through the trees with tears in in my eyes because Jewel just told me something that made me rage with anger and I didn't want to show in front of the bird that told me to that she had to break up with me for an old friend that she had loved since she was a chick and she thought she had lost him and decided to move on but that change when she found him again at the samba club when I took her out for night to ourselves.

When we entered we were greeted by Nico and Predo as we always do.

"Yo Blu, Jewel how you doing" Predo asked us

"Not bad, you too" I asked them.

"We are good but the main question is, are you guys up for a dance?" Nico asked them rubbing his wings together.

"Later Nico" Jewel said looking off into the distance.

"Okay but we will keep your to it" Predo said flying off towards kipo.

"Yeah see you guys later" Nico said flying after Predo.

After the flew jewel said she was going to go and have a drink and be back in a few minutes, I nodded my head and went to see if Rafael was around here somewhere which not to surprise he was over talking to a scarlet macaw.

Rafael noticed me walking over walked up to me and gave me a wing shake as he always does.

"Blu it's good to that you made it" Rafael said letting me out of the hug.

"It's nothing I can do for you Rafael" I said

"So where's Jewel?" Rafael asked looking where my girlfriend was.

"She is at the bar having a drink" I replied looking around.

Rafael spotted her as he look at the bar and to his shock he saw her kissing a blue macaw with passion, "What is she doing?!" Rafael was thinking seeing Jewel with this male, he decided it would be best not to tell me and was thinking they were brother or sister so he kept talking to me but when he was asking me a question Nico came over knocking into me.

Seeing who he bumped into Nico saw me looking at him to see if he was okay,

"I fine Blu so are you and Jewel ready to dance yet?" Nico asked hopefully

"yeah we are I'll go and get her" I said as I headed over towards the bar but when I reached there I saw her talking to another bird and I saw pecking at his neck like what she does to me.

Still talking to the male Jewel felt like someone was watching them, turning to see who it was saw me staring at her.

"Blu this is not what it looks like" she said quickly.

"Really what does it look like then" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Blu please don't get mad but this is my boyfriend, arc" she said slowly.

Filled with anger I let it all out of me "AND TO THINK YOU LOVED ME" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Blu please don't" She started to cry.

"WHY SHOULD I YOU TOLD ME I WAS YOUR FRIST LOVE AND YOU LIED TO ME" I yelled this time the music stoping.

'I didn't tell you because I thought I lost him" Jewel said with more tears running down her eyes.

"YOU STILL COULD OF TOLD ME" I continued still yelling "I TO THINK I SAVED YOUCAUSE I LOVED YOU" I yelled as I flew towards the entrance.

Everything went quiet when I left; Jewel was crying her heart out into her boyfriend's shoulder with everyone just staring at what happened, Rafael with his quick thinking said, "ok everyone sorry about this but the samba club is closing tonight on emergency problem, so please head home and get some sleep we will be open again tomorrow at midday so see you then"

I was flying through the jungle towards nowhere just until I find somewhere to sleep.

"why didn't she tell me any of this now I'm the who has to suffer" I was thinking as I found a hollow empty and landed inside.

"I'm not going anywhere tomorrow" I said as I fell asleep.

Back at the samba club everyone was gone expect Rafael, Nico and Predo who were talking over what to do about what happened a few hours before.

"That was the first time I have seen Blu lose it" Nico said having a sip from his drink.

"Same here but you can't blame him, this was Jewels fault she never mentioned a other male to anyone" Rafael said still thinking of what just happened.

"We have to find Blu first through and we need to get to feel better about himself and it was not his fault" Predo added.

"But then he will get mad at Jewel and it will just make it worse between the two then it is" Rafael said looking at the red chested bird.

"Well we have to do something" Nice said.

The three of them spent most of the night trying to help the two.

Morning: back in the jungle

I was waking up from my sleep opening my eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the sun shining through the hollow entrance.

"Well better get start the day then" I said to myself.

I was flying through the trees going towards a mango tree that me and Jewel use to go to with each other, when I landed there I heard a pair of feet land behind me I turned to see a blue looking female standing there.

"Umm excuse me for asking but is your name Blu by any chance" the female asked

"Yes it is" I replied.

"Blu it's me Sky" she yelled

"Summer" I yelled as I ran up and hugged her.

"I can't believe I found you Blu" Sky said

"I've missed you sky" I said still hugging her

At the moment I said it we heard a bird land behind us, we turned around to Arc standing there.

"Blu why are talking to her" he with a bit of worried tone of a certain female there

"Back off before I hit you" I said at him

"Blu I know her be careful" Arc said looking at the female

"Why would you care" I said

"Arc, I thought you were dead" Sky said with a bit of anger in her voice

"Oh I was taken by a bunch of smugglers that night" Arc said with the same little but of anger

"What is he talking A…."I was about to say but Sky stoped me.

"Let's get out of here Blu" she said.

"Okay?" I said as I took off.

"Blu please be careful" Arc yelled after us

**Okay guys please a little bit of credit I worked hard on this chapter okay it is one of my most longest ones so please review, follow, favourite either one but please pm me is I need to improve on it**

**Laters**


	2. Rio: A New Love

**Okay hi all and welcome to chapter two of my rio story and hopefully this will be a good chapter on my side and trust me this took a long time to come up with idea so please be nice.**

**Enjoy.**

Me and sky arrived at her hollow a few moments after our little encounter with Arc.

"What was that about?" I asked Sky as we arrived.

"Nothing, me and him just have a bad past" She replied with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Sky I want to know or I will have to and ask him" I said with a bit of command in my voice.

Looking down she finally gave in.

"Ok you want the truth you can have but have a seat please" she asked.

As I was sitting down I noticed breathing abit deeply and taking in a lot of air.

"Okay it all started a few years ago during carnival" she started.

A few years ago.

Sky was flying through buildings heading towards the parade that was taking place in a few minutes.

"Come on hurry up Sky your too slow" one of friends called out to her.

"Hey I need to take it, easy my wing still hurts" Sky said back.

"Oh yeah, sorry" her friend said.

"It's okay scarlet" Sky said as they landed.

Looking over the heads of humans they saw a few birds behind the stands over the other side.

"hey look there are some birds down there" Scarlet pointed out.

"Well lets go then shall we" Sky said taking off.

The two females took off towards where they saw the birds.

As they landed they heard music coming over from behind some boxes to their left.

"Looks like that's where they went, shall we go in" Scarlet asked.

"Sure it's safer that out here" Sky replied.

They made their way over to the boxes only to find a bigger area behind it covered I bright colours and a lot of birds dancing.

"What is this place?" Sky asked

"I don't know but I'm going for a dance" Scarlet said back.

Watching her going to the dance floor Sky headed towards the bar.

"What would like miss?" the bartender asked

"Umm what do you have?" Sky asked

"We have fruit cocktail, vodka and water" the bartender said

"Not a lot of options" Sky said.

"Nah sorry about that, but we have started to move somewhere else but the owners wanted to be open for carnival" the bartender replied.

"Okay I will have a fruit cocktail please" Sky asked

"Sure thing" The bartender said fetching a cup and filling it up.

"Here you are" the bartender said placing the cup down.

"Thank you" Sky thanked.

"You're welcome" The bartender said "Oh may I ask did a Scarlet macaw come in with you?"

"Yes she did" Sky replied.

"Oh so I wasn't daydreaming when I was thinking I saw the most beautiful bird before.

Sky shaking her head replied "would you like me to bring her over".

"If it isn't too much trouble and if she doesn't want to come over I understand" the bartender replied a bit nervous.

Sky walked off looking for Scarlet and eventually found her dancing in the middle.

"Her scarlet I found someone who wants to meet you" She yelled because of the noise.

"Who is he" she yelled back

"Follow me and you will see" Sky replied.

Following her best friend Scarlet followed her through the crowd towards the bar.

"Okay Scarlet he is a bit nervous about meeting you and don't tell I said this but he said you're the most beautiful bird he ever saw" Sky said.

"Oh did he now" Scarlet said walking over towards the bartender.

Sky watching this felt someone bump into her.

"Her watch where you're going" She said looking up to see a blue bird standing in front of her.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there, but are okay?" the male asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" Sky said still looking at him.

"That's good to here and oh by the way my name is Arc" the male said holding out his wing.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sky" Sky said awkwardly holding out her wing to shake his.

"Sky like, Sky blue?" Arc asked.

"Yes" Sky replied.

"Wow that is a very pretty name" Arc said.

"Yeah I used to have friend named Blu" she said "all the kids teased us about but we really didn't care, we were best friends so we always looked out for each other".

"Sky…Sky why does that sound familiar" Arc was asking himself is his head.

"Hey Sky, that guy you introduce me too asked me out" Scarlet said walking up to them.

"What did you say?" Sky asked.

"I said yes" Scarlet said with a bit of happiness in her voice "He is picking me up tomorrow at the beach".

"Wow, but please be careful" Sky said.

"Oh I will" Scarlet said" Or he will be sorry".

Listening to this Sky smiled at her friend being happy.

A couple weeks later Arc soon after a week ask out sky and they were going out for a few week until something happened that made what they today.

Sky was on her way to the club to meet up with Arc, after a few moments of flying she soon arrived at the club and headed in as yesterday Arc said he was going to meet her inside.

Sky entered the club and looked around for a while until she saw Arc at the bar but he wasn't alone he was talking to a blue coloured bird.

A bit jealous Sky walked up towards the two.

"Hey Arc" Sky said as she arrived.

"Oh her Sky" Arc replied.

"Jewel" Sky said to the other bird.

"Hello sis" Jewel replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Sky asked her sister.

"Oh mum and dad went away for a few weeks so I decided to go on my own holiday" Jewel replied.

"Oh that's great" Sky said a bit happy to see her sister "Oh by the way do you have somewhere to stay if not you are welcome to stay with me and Arc if you want?"

"That will be great" Jewel said with a smile.

After a few days Sky had hardly seen her sister being too busy with Scarlet and her new boyfriend (Red) to see that Arc and Jewel were getting closer than her and arc were already and so one night she was coming back home she found the two doing something she never ever thought of she found them mating.

"WHAT THE HELL" Sky yelled at the top of lungs.

Jumping with surprise Arc and Jewel quickly rushed to their feet and seeing Sky with red in her eyes.

"Sky you went supposed to be home yet" Arc said.

"SO YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD MATE WITH MY SISTER" Sky stilled yelled.

"Sky I couldn't tell you" Arc said.

"TELL ME WHAT" Sky said.

Taking in a deep breath "I was sneaking out at night to see your sister" Arc said.

Sky hearing this let it all out left her own hollow to never be seen again till now.

She found another hollow that wasn't being used and cried herself to sleep, "Why did he do that" She said falling to sleep silently.

"So that's what happened Blu" Sky finished

"Wow so it wasn't your fault at all?" I asked "But he said be careful?"

"He is just making stuff up" Sky continued, "He is just wants me to be to be left out".

"But why?" I not know

"That I do not know" Sky said.

"Well let's not worry about that now and just rest" I said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Sky said.

**Yay I finished chapter in time and it may be a bit small but it took a while so please as I always' s ask please review cause it tells me how I'm doing later**


End file.
